Two Samurai
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Naruto is ill with a sickness that no one has been able to cure, so he and Sasuke have set out to look for someone who can. Will they find someone in time? This is sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Ah!" It was barely a sound, no more than a gasp of breath, but it still alerted one of the two men who were walking in the forest of the other ones pain.

"Naruto!" gasped the man who had not emitted any sound until this point as he reached out and grabbed the others arm so that he could pull the suddenly limp body against his own. "Naruto," he said again now that he had the body in his arms and was slowly lowering it to the ground.

"I'm fine," the weak voice that came from the equally weak body was more indication than the stronger needed to tell him that Naruto was lying to him.

"Don't lie to me Naruto," he mumbled. Now that he was sitting on the ground with Naruto sitting in his lap and resting against his chest, he could check to make sure that the boy was not in serious danger. He placed his alarmingly pale hands against Naruto's misleading tan forehead and felt for a temperature. What he found made him frown. "You have a high fever," he said.

"Yea," Naruto gave a weak smile even as the sweat travelled down his face and onto the other's navy blue yukata.

"You know?" the stronger of the two asked. "Naruto, I told you to tell me when your not feeling well." He wasn't mad. He could never be mad at Naruto. He was mad at himself for not noticing the signs, but he would never be mad at Naruto. He raised the pale hand that rested on Naruto's forehead a little higher so that he could move golden locks off of the heated skin that it was plastered to. "We could have stopped and rested for a while."

"You said that we were almost to a village," Naruto said silently. "I was hoping that we would be able to make it there before it caught up to me."

"You can't take that kind of risk Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "We don't know this area and, for all we know, we might be several days away from a village. What will I do if you get seriously injured."

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto conceded. "I'll try not to worry you next time."

"You always worry me," Sasuke shook his head and ran his free hand through his own pitch-black hair. After a moment of sitting there silently and allowing Naruto to rest, Sasuke sighed and shook Naruto out of the fever-induced trance that he had fallen into. "As much as I hate to say this," he said to the man in his lap, "you were right. We have to make it to the village before nightfall. Hopefully, we'll find a hotel where you can rest."

"That'd be nice," Naruto agreed before allowing himself to be pulled up to a standing position once again.

"Will you be okay?" Sasuke asked as he allowed his obsidian eyes to look Naruto up and down to make sure that he wasn't too ill to travel. He couldn't help the frown that pressed at his lips when he looked, once again, at Naruto's tattered clothes. The things had long ago been destroyed, Sasuke's weren't much better, but neither of them had any money to replace them. The two of them looked like the poor orphans on the streets that always begged for money. Sasuke had to admit that he and Naruto were practically that, but they used to have plenty of money to buy new clothes even when they didn't need to replace old ones. That was before they became rurounii. Before they were forced to leave their home on this important mission. The only thing that remained clean on both of their bodies were the three swords strapped to Naruto's left side and the two sword's strapped to Sasuke's. They were cleaned on a regular basis so there hilts showed only slight signs of use. "Do you want me to carry anything for you."

"You're already carrying my bags," Naruto said, "I don't have anything else for you to carry." It was true that Sasuke was already carrying Naruto's bag, in fact now-a-days Naruto almost never actually held onto his own bag, but it wasn't true that he couldn't carry anything else. Even though he had his own bag, Naruto's bag, and the two swords that he always carried on his left side, he could still carry Naruto's swords. However, he was a samurai, and he knew what being separated from ones swords felt like, and he didn't want to make Naruto feel that way. He had also noticed how Naruto had immediately wrapped his left hand protectively around the swords when Sasuke asked so he did not press the matter.

"All right," Sasuke said. "We should try to hurry. I think it might rain soon, and I don't want you to be stuck out here when it does."

Naruto nodded and the two of them set off as quickly as they could with Naruto's weakened body slowing them down.

* * *

Sasuke was only just barely able to drag Naruto into an inn before the rain started falling in torrents. They had caught the light beginnings of the rain, but they were able to avoid most of it. He placed Naruto against the wall and immediately went to the front desk to ask for a room for the two of them to share.

"We don't give rooms to criminals," the nasty man spoke down his nose at Sasuke and Sasuke couldn't help but to grab his swords with the hand that would never unsheathe them and hold them closer to his side. It was a habit that he had picked up because it made it easier for him to pull out one of the swords when he actually needed to do so.

"Please," Sasuke asked. "My friend is sick and he can't go outside or the rain will make him worse."

"He should just die," the old man stated. "It's what you deserve."

"You bastard," Sasuke growled as his right hand made it's way to the hilt of his sword.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out as he struggled to lift himself away from the wall. "You can't blame the man for not wanting criminals to be in his inn. He could get in trouble."

"I don't care," Sasuke growled. "You're sick and we need to find you a room to sleep in."

"I'm sure there'll be other inns in this place that we can stay at," Naruto said calmly.

"Good luck with that," the innkeeper sneered.

"And if there isn't," Naruto continued as if the man hadn't said anything, "then I'll be fine camping outside. We've done it before."

"Not while you're sick," Sasuke protested.

"I'm always sick Sasuke," Naruto responded. "Please can we get out of here. I really don't feel well and I want to find somewhere that I can rest soon."

"Fine," Sasuke growled as he released the swords and moved back to Naruto's side. "I hope you're inn is set on fire," Sasuke spoke over his shoulder and then he was back outside with his arms wrapped around Naruto. Back outside where the rain and the wind had made a full-blown storm. "Damnit," he cursed even as he and Naruto struggled down the road to find any other inns. They found a couple more, but each one gave them the same response so they were forced to continue walking until Sasuke heard someone call out to them over the rain.

"What are you doing out there?" the voice said. Sasuke looked over and saw a girl in a bright pink kimono trying to hold an umbrella above her even though it was doing little to protect her from the wind and rain.

"We're looking for a place to stay," Sasuke called back desperately. Maybe the girl would be willing to show them somewhere that they would be welcomed. Naruto was becoming increasingly heavier as they walked and Sasuke knew that his mind was drifting into unconsciousness.

"You've passed all the inns," she motioned back to the way that they came even as she struggled against the elements to get closer to them. "Couldn't you have just stayed there?"

"They did not welcome us," Sasuke answered. "Please, do you know of a place we can stay? At least until this rain is over?"

The girl took one close look at Naruto, who was now practically unconscious, and nodded. "Come with me," she said as she continued on the way that she had been heading in the first place.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or requests, please message me and I will read them all. Flames are accepted and used to improve my stories.

I have not yet written the next chapter, so I will post the next chapter as soon as it is written.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. It was the gates to a home and Sasuke could barely make out the word dojo at the top.

"This way," the girl motioned to the front door and they fought their way through the rain just to get there. She opened the door and ushered the two of them inside before following and closing the door as quickly as she could.

"I'm back," she called out.

"Sakura!" another girl, this time with long blond hair and a purple kimono, said as she entered the hall to greet them. "I thought you'd stay over there so that you wouldn't get caught in the rain."

"I was already on my way home when it started raining," Sakura answered sheepishly. "Can you help me out? I found these guys outside and one of them is sick."

"Oh my gosh!" the blonde haired girl quickly went up to help Sasuke, but he growled and pulled Naruto away from her.

"Don't touch him," he hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Ino put her hands up so that she could show that she meant no harm. "I just want to bring him to one of our rooms."

Sasuke took a moment to examine her suspiciously, but finally relented when Naruto groaned in his sleep. He did not let the girl take Naruto away from him, but he did allow Ino to lead him to another room. Thankfully, Sakura had gone ahead of them get the futon ready for Naruto to sleep in so Sasuke was able to put Naruto down as soon as they got to the room.

"I'm not the best medic there is," Sakura said as she put a wet cloth on Naruto's forehead, "but I know enough about it to be take care of him through the night."

"You still might want to go see the doctor tomorrow, though," Ino said. "He looks pretty bad."

"Who's the doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"His name's Kakashi-sensei," Ino answered. "He's a little bit weird, but he's a good doctor when it comes down to it."

"Will you take me to him tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino has to teach in the dojo tomorrow," Sakura answered, "but I will be able to take you."

"Thank you," Sasuke sighed. "Thank you for helping us."

* * *

The next morning found Sasuke sleeping next to Naruto with his hand wrapped around the other's and a blanket thrown over him. Naruto wasn't feeling much better. In fact, he seemed to have gotten worse over the night. The water had worsened his sickness. And, though they had gotten him out of his wet tattered clothes and covered him in one of their warmest blankets, he still shivered ruthlessly. He moaned in pain every now and again and it was one of these moments that woke Sasuke from his exhausted sleep.

Sasuke woke with a start and moved closer to Naruto, cursing himself for falling asleep when he should have been looking after Naruto, just as Sakura walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" she said. "I can take you to Kakashi-sensei now if you'd like."

Sasuke took one last look at Naruto's shaking form before nodding. "Naruto," he said quietly. Naruto stirred with a groan, but was only barely able to open his eyes to look at Sasuke. That was enough for Sasuke though. "I'm going to go get a doctor okay? I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Okay," Naruto mumbled. He squeezed Sasuke's hand as hard as he could before letting go and letting his hand fall back on the futon where he lay. "Just be back soon."

"I will Naruto," Sasuke nodded. He kissed Naruto on the forehead before standing and following Sakura out.

"Are you guys related?" Sakura asked as she led him out onto the road and towards the doctor's home.

"No," Sasuke shook his head with a raised eyebrow at the assumption. The two of them looked nothing alike.

"Oh," Sakura said sheepishly. "I was just wondering why you guys were so close."

"That's none of your business," Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry," Sakura put her hands up to show that she conceded. "I didn't want to pry. It's just that we don't get many visitors around here."

Sasuke sighed. He knew that he was being particularly nice to his host, but he had learned not to trust anyone in the course of his life. The only person that he's ever been able to trust faithfully was Naruto so he wanted to protect him with all his life. "I love him," Sasuke mumbled in apology for being so rude. It was probably a bad idea. People didn't usually except a gay couple into their home, especially since it was illegal, but there was something about the two women that made him think that they're different.

"That must make it a lot harder on the two of you," Sakura sympathized. "Don't worry, though, we won't kick you out of our house. Just don't tell any of the students. Ino and I have kept our relationship a secret for a long time and I think we can keep yours a secret as well."

"You two are together?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Sakura smiled. "The room that your friend is staying in is the one that we've always pretended belongs to Ino. People get suspicious and the police come to check on us so all of Ino's things remain in that room even though she sleeps in my room."

"His name's Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "That's a cute name. My name's Sakura as you probably already know and my girlfriend's name is Ino. What's yours?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered.

"Why weren't you guys excepted in any of the inns?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just grunted and pointed to a poster on the wall. It was one of the many depictions of him and Naruto with the word wanted scrawled across the bottom.

"You don't really seem like bad people," Sakura frowned. "What did you do?"

"Naruto has this thing about helping people," Sasuke sighed, "and it's lead to more than one fight with the police."

"This world is so corrupted," Sakura frowned. "Sometimes I just wish that all people were good."

"That's never going to happen," Sasuke responded.

"I know," Sakura sighed. "Anyway, we're here."

Sasuke looked at the door that they were now standing in front of. It didn't look any different from any of the other doors that they had passed except for the small sign hung on it that read _Kakashi-sensei. _He sighed and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for someone to answer. He was an average looking height with short brown hair pulled tight at the top of his head. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"My friend is very sick," Sasuke said. "He needs a doctor."

"Oh yes of course," the man nodded quickly. "Let me just go get Kakashi-sensei." He disappeared into the house and their was a loud crashing sound before he came back with another taller man who had spiky silver hair, an eye patch over his left eye, and a medical mask over his mouth.

"What do you want?" Kakashi-sensei mumbled as he leaned against the door lazily.

"My friend is sick," Sasuke repeated. "He needs a doctor."

"Look kid," Kakashi mumbled. "I can't just go to every sick kid that there is. Just get him some medicine and he'll be fine."

"Kakashi," the other man chastised. "The boy could be really sick. You could at least check it out."

"He has a very high fever," Sakura attempted to convince him.

"Yea whatever," Kakashi waved them off before turning to go back inside. Before he knew it there was a very sharp sword pressing against his throat with just enough pressure to not break the skin.

"You will help him," Sasuke growled. "Even if I have to force you to do it myself."

Kakashi laughed before turning to face Sasuke even with the sword at his throat. "You think that'll scare me kid?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," Sasuke hissed as his left hand slid around the hilt of his other sword and started sliding it out of his sheathe, "but I would hate to bring your boyfriend into this."

Kakashi's eyes flickered over to Iruka despite himself before they narrowed and glared at Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha?" Iruka gasped, "but they're all dead."

"Well there are two of us left," Sasuke growled. "Now will you help me or should I put this sword to his throat instead."

"You seem very determined," Kakashi smirked even as he nodded.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect him," Sasuke promised.


End file.
